Lore
Arrival of the Great Ancestors (23,000,000,000,000,000 years ago) The Great Ancestors were a group of immortalized deities that traveled through the voids within the fractures of the third sphere of Haien'Echti. Where They Came From The Great Ancestors came from the plane of Aznala. Aznala was one of the planes directly linked to an Eternal. In this case, to the Eternal Courage. Originally a mission to conquer other worlds in the third sphere, but the plan brought about great strain on the fabric of reality in the third sphere, causing it to become increasingly warped and eventually shatter. Enraged and terrified at the events, the Eternal Destiny created the single most powerful artifact in Haien'Echti, Eternity's Thread an object capable of harnessing all the wild magics of the plane and using it to turn back time within the entire reality of Haien'Echti. The creation of the thread fractured Destiny's sanity. Courage, unaware of what happened put into action his plans once more. Each time, sinking Destiny deeper into insanity. Eventually, Courage, weakened from having spent eons in Aznala, investigated events and found out, much to his distress that he had been severed from the Eternals' lifeblood, the wild magic of the plane, and was slowly dying. In a final bid to save his world, he sent the seven heroes that would become the Great Ancestors on a quest that lead ultimately to them harnessing the entire combined essence of the beings that existed in Aznala to open a rift in the fabric of reality, thereby shattering the third sphere entirely and moving on to Sylfe. How They Arrived Through the rip that they created, the Great Ancestors arrived in the plane wherein present-day Sylfe lies. Exhausted, the seven floated around in the void of the plane that they had arrived in. Little did they know that this plane was the oldest planes in existence. It had been around since the creation of the multiverse. As they regained consciousness, they realized that the plane was empty. Then, they began to think about creating a new world where they and their descendants could live happily, for the time being. Creation (23,000,000,000,000,000-19,000,000,000,000,000 A.K.(Age of Kings)) The Great Ancestors, as mentioned before were beings of enormous power. They can change an entire world if only they willed it. They had demonstrated this power once, when they tore apart their home plane. Records that they made still exist today and they document how they had created Sylfe over a period of 4,000,000,000,000,000 years. The Beginning When the Great Ancestors began to create Sylfe, they had but enough energy to begin the process. Had they more power, they could have created it in moments, however, their power was heavily drained by their journey. So, instead, they simply began the process of creation. A process that would take longer than they would have thought. Each of the seven gave the world one gift. Kalyphe, Mother of Grace, gave the world its form. Maldia''(Mal-dee-yah), Healer of Death, gave the world its life. Salketh''e(Sal-keithee), Father of Time, gave the world it's sun, moon and stars. Noundele''(Nun-de-lay), Brother of Shadows, gave the world it's water. Amteth(Am-tet), Son of Flames gave the world the elemental energies. Alanaiya(A-la-na-iya), Daugther of the Wind, created the skies. Finally, Kaldreiia, mother of dragonkind, gave the world magic. After this, they put themselves in a suspended existence outside of time and space, they remained in this state until creation finished. The End When creation finally ended, 4,000,000,000,000,000 years had already passed, much to the disdain of the Great Ancestors. As they set their first glance upon the world that had been created, they were surprised. They were astounded by its sheer majesty. Moreover, a blue aura surrounded it, Kaldreiia took this as a sign of powerful magic. As they descended through the clouds, the magic of Sylfe renewed their strength and their much-aged bodies. The land they arrived on, they called Malleithen, meaning "The Beginning" or "The New" in their native tongue. For years, they explored the vast lands of Sylfe, eventually, they explored the entire world. This is where the true history of Sylfe began. The Early Ages ''(19,000,000,000,000,000-14,000,000 A.K.) After creation not much was changed. However, many events that changed the fate of Sylfe happened during this time. The Early Ages is the longest period of time in Ceree History. This is simply because the only beings that were in Sylfe were the Great Ancestors. The Gelendrian Pact Right after the creation, the Great Ancestors decided that the world needed something to balance it. They created, with their power, a seal that prevented evil from entering the world. They formed it in the shape of a flower, the most beautiful of them all. It had red petals that had streaks of gold. Its neck, colored a brilliant blue was streaked with purple. Above it hung a beautiful blue flame, a symbol of the magic that was in it. Realizing the danger that someone could find the flower, they encased it in pure crystal and let the sea take it away. That was the first time that the Gelendrian Bloom, which the flower was named, was seen in Ceree History. From then on, it was considered as simply a legend. The Mortal Ancestors The Great Ancestors realized that if the plane where they were in was an artificial one, that it would collapse into itself someday. They sacrificed their immortality to prevent this from ever happening. They also used the power released when they let go of their immortality to create new life. They created mates for themselves. This is where the first races were born. The Decline of Sylfe Now that they weren't immortal. The Great Ancestors died one after the other due to old age. As they died, an amount of energy in Sylfe was used up so that their souls will forever remain in Sylfe. Everytime that a Great Ancestor will die, somewhere in Sylfe a tree will wither, grass will crumble into dust and an innocent animal will drop dead. The last Great Ancestor to die was Kaldreiia, but, that's already a different story. The Birth of the New Races (13,000,000 A.K.) When the Great Ancestors took their mates, this began the creation of the first and oldest races of Sylfe. These were the most powerful and most respected of the races. However, two of the Great Ancestors are believed to not have created mates for themselves but rather took one amongst the races of old. The Dragons The Dragons are the most powerful of the races. They hold canine strength and feline grace in themselves. They are the most fit species in Sylfe. The Dragons of old are no more nowadays, but, dragons still roam the earth, in different forms and ways. The Dragons are the sons and daughters of Kaldreiia. However, there is one race that was never included in the Dragons of Old. These are the Ceree, Kaldreiia kept their existence secret, they were born two nights after the sixth Great Ancestor died. The Dwarves The Dwarves are the longest living of the races. A single dwarf may live up to ten thousand years. However, many die long before they reach that age, whether it is because of accidents or fights. They die early or so to speak. The Dwarves are the sons and daughters of Salkethe. The Syllithe The Syllithe is a race of serpents. These serpents, however, are not as violent as their smaller counterparts. They tend to live in complex tribal systems. They are the sons and daughters of Maldia. They wish not to interfere with the other races as opposed to the fact that this cannot be avoided. Many Syllithe are scholars and have great wisdom. Many high ranking individuals of the different races consult the extensive libraries of the Syllithe. The Elves The Elves are the most graceful, most agile, wisest and most powerful in magic among the races. They are surpassed only by the dragons in strength. They are surpassed only by the Dwarves in longevity. However, they wish to stay secluded in their forest homes, absorbed in their own thoughts. They contemplate the world day and night. They do not interfere at all with the outside world. To see an elf in your lifetime is considered a miracle in Sylfe. This is because no elf leaves the forests. The elves are the sons and daughters of Kalyphe. The Aespectriill The Aespectriill is a race of spirit-like beings. They resemble shadows given physical forms. They are graceful in appearance and their songs are enchanting. However, when enraged, they change form and become grotesque beasts that are capable of killing dragons in one blow. The Aespectriill haunt mountaintops all year, but upon the arrival of the equinox, they travel across the lands. This is when many encounter dragons and are slain. Some, however, collect the resources that they need and travel back to their homes. An aespectriill needs no food, to survive, they must feed upon the magic or life force of those that they have captured. They are the descendants of Noundele. The Birth of the Humans (2,000,000 A.K.) Through some unexpected twist of fate, an elven experiment went horribly wrong. While studying the ways of magic, they tried to change their forms with an undeveloped technique. The result was disastrous, the two elven subjects lost all their magic, memory and grace. They became rugged shadows of their former selves. The elves were horrified and exiled the two. Unfortunately, one was male and the other was female. The First Humans As a result of the experiment, the first humans were cast out into the wild with little wisdom or knowledge, For a few centuries they lived like cavemen. Until, that is, that the seed of civilization was planted in their small society. The two had sons and daughters, grandchildren and great grandchildren and so on... The human race was young and ignorant. Ultimately, this was the cause of their eventual downfall. The First Kingdoms As Human civilization grew, Kingdoms were established. The first kings were kindly and were on good terms with each other. They sought not to expand their borders. The Kingdoms prospered and humans fit right in with the other races. This was their first peaceful period. The Wrathful Kings Then, as civilization grew more and more at an ever faster rate the succeeding kings grew ever more greedy. They were angry at the simplest of things. Using their kingdom's resources, they sought to expand their domains. The kings grew ever so envious of each other, to the point that war could break at any moment. They violated mother nature and cut down trees to expand their growing kingdoms. They came into contact with the elves who were horrified at the creatures that they created. Soon, humans were hunting the other old races, the old races did not fight back, they stood their guard instead. The First Conflicts Soon, it was too much for the old races to handle. They conferred in secret among the treetops of the Forest of Ganadre. They decided that it was time to destroy the humans. The Elves and the Dragons were the first in line to battle against the humans. Severe losses were felt on each side. Nearly destroyed, the humans pleaded for mercy, the two races, compassion in their hearts, forgave the young and ignorant race. They taught them the ways of the world and gave them wisdom. The Pact of Lathanii The kingdoms were united under a single rule. The first queen of the humans was a compassionate one, Lathanii was her name. She was beloved by her people, under her regime, an agreement was made amongst the new and old races. This agreement which we now know as the Pact of Lathanii, strengthened the bond of man, beast and everything in between. The First Era of Peace (1,570,000-0 A.K.) After the Pact of Lathanii, peace ensued. Millenia passed and Sylfe was plunged into a blissful waking dream of peace and prosperity. Unbeknownst to them, however was an age old evil, stirring to be freed from his prison. The years before the ancient evil was released grew ever so much colder. The Great Freeze (800,000-760,000 A.P.(Age of Prosperity)) The years following the First Era of Peace were characterized by a sudden drop in temperature. It was during this time that the Dark Lord first escaped from his prison. Entire valleys, forests and seas were frozen over and covered in miles of deep snow. The land became a desolate one, and most plant life was snuffed out. It was during this time in the history of Sylfe that the Ceree first appeared. It was to the surprise of all the races of old when they emerged from seclusion. Most of the races lived underground, finding what heat they can. The dragons, however, remained above the surface in open defiance of the Dark Lord. Upon the emergence of the Ceree, the first violet Ceree Malhanrrerrye(a name pronouncable properly only through the use of a forked tongue) rallied the dragons against the forces of the dark. They triumphed against the fell armies of the Dark Lord, however, the Dark Lord proved too powerful. The dragons launched a massive offensive upon the Dark Lord and managed to seal him in an undersea mountain. The price, however, was the life of the entire race. The dragons of old were completely vanquished by the toll the battle took from their strength. In their place, the Ceree took over the fate of Sylfe. The Second Era of Peace (760,000-500,000 A.P.) After the great freeze, the second era of peace ensued. In this era, the land slowly thawed and life on sylfe returned to normal. The races which lived underground were shocked and sorrowed at the news of the dragon's demise. They did, however, accept the Ceree as a new race, and included them in the Pact of Lathanii. The War of the Elves (500,000-400,000 A.P.) As soon as it began, the second era of peace ended. The peace was shattered by one costly mistake by a young and ignorant elf. The Forest of Ganadre The Forest of Ganadre was once the beautiful home of the elves. In it was their capital city, upon the thrones of knotted vine sat their beloved king and queen. A single young boy, from another distant elven city unknowingly set fire to the palace. King Tamallun and Queen Elethre, who were drugged by envious servants, died in the fire. War erupted between the two cities and the other races were involved. King Tamallun and Queen Elethre King Tamallun and Queen Elethre were the beloved monarchs of the elven race. They ruled with iron fist and undying justice. The people loved the two. Their deaths were enough to send the elves into a blooddrunk frenzy against the monarch's killers. That is the reason why war erupted so soon between the two elven cities. The Conflict with the Dwarves As a result of the fighting, many dwarves were killed. This is because the strong magic of the elves collapsed many of their underground tunnels. The Dwarves, enraged, fought back with hostility. The war escalated even more. The sea retreated for many years, only to come back when the battle was over. The Shedding of Dragon Blood A single Ceree whose name is now forgotten, died in the war. The Ceree were enraged, but they were the only race that was wise enough not to aggravate the war. This is a behavior still seen in the Ceree race in the present day. The Tears of Anayune Anayune, the new queen of the humans shed her tears upon the death of her son who was caught in a skirmish between the elves. She incited the army to fight alongside the dwarves. The battles escalated to the point that the syllithe and the Aespectriill were enlisted in the war too. The Discovery of the Gelendrian Bloom At a ceasefire, the elven general of the capital city gave his men a speech. He was pacing upon the earth where the sea once was. As he delivered his speech, he tripped on something hard and landed face flat in the sand. He looked back and saw a diamond petal protruding from the sand. He took it and brushed the sand off. His jaw dropped in shock as a beautiful blossom was uncovered. His men gathered around him and whispered in hushed voices that the general had found the Gelendrian bloom. When war resumed, the general stepped forth, with no armor and no companions. The other races looked at him and laughed in mockery. When he took his cloak off, however, and presented what he had found. All those who were present recoiled in shock. The End of the Hundred Thousand Year War The discovery of the Gelendrian Bloom, although quite humorous, was the turning point in the history of the war. Due to its magnificence, as if by magic, the other races realized the pettyness of their war. The races were reconciled and peace was once more acquired. The Golden Era (400,000-0A.P.) After the great war of the elves, the world was plunged into a golden age of happiness and prosperity. All the races were unified and the Gelendrian Bloom was rediscovered. The Rise of Civilization The human kingdoms began to incorporate those of the other races that wished to mingle with them. They were accepted warmly in turn by the others. The Ceree built a great city, but it would not last long. The Syllithe were most eager to mingle with the humans to further study them and observe their behaviors. The Unity of the Races The races were unified and peaceful. Trade abounded between a race and the others. The time was a prosperous and beautiful time. No wars were fought, not even small fights broke out. Through a simple twist of fate though, everything changed. The Rise and Defeat of the Dark Lord The Dark Lord arose once more and sowed his evil across the land. Fortunately, the races stood undivided this time. The Dark Lord sent famine and disease across the land. The races however, knew that they could put a stop to his havoc easily. They called upon the power of the Gelendrian bloom and sealed the Dark one in a large crystal. They placed this crystal in suspended animation and sealed it on top of an undersea mountain range, his original prison, which they called "The Forbidden Peaks". Thus was the Dark Lord defeated the second time around. The Corruption Soon after, however, the evil that the Dark Lord released, began to corrupt the land. the final 25,000 years of the Golden Era were spent on purifying the land. They succeeded in their task. However, it was already too late and a catastrophic series of events had already been put into action. The Great Division (0-100 R.E.(Renewed Era)) The rise and defeat of the dark lord marks the beginning of a disastrous chain of events that ultimately led to the downfall of civilization. The Destruction of the Gelendrian Bloom Soon after the purification of the land, the Gelendrian bloom was enshrined in Malleithen. This was in memory and honor of the Great Ancestors. Not long after, a single hatchling found the Gelendrian Bloom, not knowing what it was, the hatchling played with it. Unfortunately, he smashed it against a pillar of rock and broke it. That pillar of rock began to glow an eerie blue. Over the next few hours, the sun that originally shone in Malleithen became a moon, and the entire continent was plunged into an eerie moonlit darkness. The Death of King Amanueth King Amanueth was the last great king of the human race. His regime was most memorable, second only to the regime of Queen Lathanii. At the moment that the Gelendrian Bloom was destroyed, his heart stopped and he died. Human civilization was plunged into chaos as each person searched for the killer of their beloved king. The Fall of Civilization The humans started to fight for the throne, as a result many killed and were killed. Human Civilization collapsed, its remnants wandered the countryside of Galaria as nomads. This was the beginning of the end for the humans. Though the remnants of civilization were still quite large, what happened next ensured that it will never again rise. The Great Disaster After the fall of civilization, mankind became a shadow of its former self. A great disaster swept across the land and ravaged all in its path. Mountains spewed columns of fire, smoke and ash. Continents were torn asunder. Where there was once desert, sea was found. The land around the Forbidden Peaks rose and became the continent of Alriiea. The Ceree survived only by returning to their ancestral home and staying there until the disaster was over. The humans were completely wiped out as their continent, Galaria, sunk below the waves. The Third Era of Peace (Present time) A hundred years after the great disaster, the third era of peace ensued. Families got ever so closer together. The races were divided. The Ceree found a new home on Alriiea. They took their place as guardians of the Forbidden Peaks. They grouped themselves into four tribes. This is where our story begins, this is where the true fate of Sylfe will be decided.